Kisses: Yoite
by XxXSpazasticXxX
Summary: Yoite is tired of a life of solitude, and Amaya has never experienced it. She hates seeing Yoite like that and wants to show him something new. YoiteXOC.


**Kaita-chan: Alrighty, I'm back[: Hello.**

***Everyone reading better be saying hi back, after all its the polite thing to do.***

**Yoite: Kaita-chan does not own Nabari No Ou or any of the characters, only her own OC. So no haters, please?**

**Kaita-chan: Well thank you Yoite-kun[:**

**Yoite: Welcome.**

**Kaita-chan: Awh Yoite's so cute.**

**Yoite: *Blushes***

**

* * *

**

**His breath was cold and unmoving. He couldn't possibly mean it, could he? What was up with this teen and solitude? Doesn't he know he's not alone, and never will be as long as I'm alive and breathing? I'm tired, so tired. Of the way he's looking at life, and the way he talks. I hate it, so much. Of the way he cries, and the way he screams. **

_Yoite._

**Solitude. Something I've never experienced. Something I never want to, but to see him like this, I don't want him to be the only one. The only one screaming, crying, fighting, bleeding, and dying. Theirs a cure, I know there is.**

_Yoite._

**Please don't do this, we need each other. You know it as well as I. Have you ever cried tears of joy? Tears of happiness? Wait; do you even know what happiness is? Let me show you, Yoite.**

"Yoite."

"Stay away from me!"

"Yoite."

"I said stay away! Don't touch me!"

"Yoite, are you done?"

"W-What?"

**I know you too well Yoite, you're not done. You don't want to die. Inside you seek that happiness, and that love. That love that you never knew. Let me show you, Yoite.**

"No! Don't touch me, stay away, stay far, far away from me!"

"No Yoite, I'm never leaving your side, ever. Let me show you Yoite; let me show you happiness and love. Please Yoite-kun."

"I don't need your love!"

"Yoite-kun! If not mine then whose?"

"No one! I deserve no one's love!"

"Yoite...you're only lying to yourself, you deserve it, you need it, you want it, yet you won't allow yourself to experience it, why?"

"You…you don't understand, you will never understand, not until you experience the loneliness."

"Do you want me to experience the loneliness, Yoite-kun?"

"N…NO!"

"Let me love you Yoite-kun."

"Stay…away."

**Deep inside Yoite, deep inside I know you want it. Please Yoite-kun. **

"It's beautiful isn't it, Yoite-kun?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The snow."

**As we sit and stare out the window, I see you shiver. Let me show you that warmth, Yoite-kun.**

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Yoite-kun, screaming won't make me stay away from the man I love the most."

"Love…love…you're lying! I'm unwanted, I'm unloved. I'm-"

"You're lying again Yoite-kun, what have I told you about lying?"

"You're the one lying! Saying you love me!"

"That hurts, Yoite."

**Why Yoite? Why must you think this way? Just realize that you are wanted, that you are loved. By me. Maybe not by other people, but they're not important. What's important Yoite-kun are you and I, our love and our happiness.**

"Here, put this on."

"What is it?"

"A scarf, you're cold no? Yoite-kun."

"Stop showing me kindness, Amaya-chan! It's unneeded."

"Stop being so cold to me Yoite-kun put it back on. You need it, you're cold."

"No. Please, leave."

**Neither one of us really understood one another, yet we kept pushing ourselves to understand, and now you want to quit, and give up. We've been working for years to get this far in our relationship, sure we're not together, not dating, not married, yet we crave each other's touch and love. But we won't accept it when it comes our way. Why are we so cruel to each other Yoite? The suns rising and the snow will melt. The white, bloodless substance that we seek comfort in. Let's not let it go to waste Yoite-kun, hold on to it. Every last flake, hold on. **

_Yoite. _

"Don't be so rough with yourself Yoite-kun."

"Why Amaya-chan? Why are you still here, next to me? With your hand in my hand watching the sun, what do you see in me? I have nothing left."

"You know you have me Yoite-kun, whether you like it or not."

"I…I like it. Don't I scare you?"

"Yes Yoite-kun, you do scare me. The way you talk about death, the way you constantly wish for it to bestow itself upon you. Don't you see that it's not coming? Not while I'm here. So please, let me show you love."

"I don't want it."

"You're lying again."

"Sorry."

_Yoite. _

"Amaya-chan?"

"Hai, Yoite-kun?"

"What is love?"

"Something…something everyone seeks, something everyone is missing. Yet, sometimes certain people…certain people can find love."

"Amaya-chan, your grip is getting tighter, it's starting to hurt."

"Ah, sorry Yoite-kun."

"Aa. You wish for us to be these, as you say, certain people?"

**Oh Yoite-kun, I don't wish. I've longed for **_**us**_** to be those certain people.**

"Let me show you Yoite-kun."

"I'm…I'm scared."

"Can I tell you something Yoite-kun? That you may find surprising."

"Aa."

"I'm scared too."

**Don't look at me with those eyes Yoite-kun. They hurt. I can see the shock in them. **

"Please…please forgive me. I'll stay strong for you Yoite-kun. No, I'll be strong for the both of us. Okay?"

"Hai."

"Yoite-kun, will you allow me to show you love now?"

"No."

"Such stubbornness."

"Sorry."

_Yoite._

"Now?"

"No."

"I see."

"Sorry."

_Yoite._

"Why are you letting go?"

"You don't want it, correct Yoite-kun?"

"I…I do. I want it. Like I said, I'm scared."

**The snow has stopped but we haven't moved. The sun burning our eyes as we glance towards it, taking in its warmth, all it has to offer for our world. **

"Don't let go, Amaya-chan. Hold me."

"Of course, let me show you love."

"I'll end up getting hurt. Like always."

"It upsets me to know you think I would do that to you."

"Sorry. Don't cry."

"Please Yoite-kun; it's all I have to offer, all I have. Let us share it. Please."

"Will you stop crying?"

"Hai."

"Show me Amaya-chan. Show me love Amaya-chan."

**Is he as ready as I am? Nothing too drastic, just to show my love for him. Our lips will meet and he will know. He will know warmth that's not provided by the sun. He will know love, he will know happiness, and he will know me.**

"Look at me Yoite-kun."

"Hai."

**Those blue pools. So much mystery in them, the water's deep. So deep no one can reach the bottom, except me. I will and I will solve all the mystery that lies within them. **

"You have brown eyes."

"Hai, did you just notice that Yoite-kun?"

"Hai."

**Sometimes I wonder who the one that really goes unnoticed is.**

"Ready?"

"Are you going to kiss me? I'm nervous."

"Haha, Yoite-kun. It's okay."

"Don't laugh, it's not funny…"

**Warmth. **

"I love you Yoite-kun."

**Shock in those eyes.**

"Let me kiss you."

**Our lips melted together in perfect harmony. Moving slowly, searching for something we can't get enough of, something we've been searching for all our life. I finally feel complete. I know he feels the same. No more solitude.**

"I liked that Amaya-chan. I…I love you too."

"I know, Yoite-kun."

**Kisses.**

_Yoite._

* * *

**Kaita-chan really likes Reviews. With constructive criticism. None of that 'I HATE IT' Yeah well I hate you.**


End file.
